spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Muscle Claws
Muscle Claws is the 18th episode of the spin-off Reckless and Retired. It aired on August 3, 2014. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary *Larry the Lobster *Pearl Krabs *Charles Dingleberry *The T-Rex Plot Larry the Lobster wants to marry Pearl, but Mr. Krabs must put him through the Claw Test to see if he's good enough. Story Krabs pounded his fists, with a flaming look in his eyes, as he paced around the room. "What's got you worked up?" asked Plankton, lounging on the couch. "Pearl's engaged, and she wants me to meet the guy!" said Krabs. "That's great! What's the problem with that?" asked SpongeBob. "I don't even know the guy! How do I know if he's the one?" said Krabs. "It's probably one of those gangster dudes who has tattoos and rides a motorcycle," said Sandy. "One of those bad boys who kills people at night, and drinks, smokes, and does drugs..." "ENOUGH!!!" said Krabs. "You're gonna give me a HEART ATTACK!!!!" "It's not THAT bad," said Sandy. "I dated a boy like that back in Texas." Squidward jumped up. "What was that?!" he snapped. "I dated a guy..." "YOU DATED A GUY??????" Squidward raged. "Why do you care so much?!" asked Sandy. "I care? ...who says I care?! I don't care at all!" said Squidward. Then he ran to the bathroom and cried. Krabs sat there in awkward silence. "I don't even know if he has CLAWS yet!" said Krabs. "Why does that matter?" asked Patrick. "Any man who wants to marry my daughter, has to have CLAWS! And if he has claws, they have to be STRONG. Back in high school they used to call me Muscle Claws!" he said. "Sure....." said the gang simultaneously. "I'm serious. Back in the day I was muscular. Nowadays, I've had one too many krabby patties...." There was a knock on the door. Krabs answered it. "Hey daddy!!!!" said Pearl, as she ran up and gave Krabs a big hug. "Hey, darling, now who's this?" he asked. "Daddy, this is Larry!" said Pearl. "Ah, nice to meet you, Mr. Krabs!" said Larry the Lobster, trying to shake hands with him. "Let me get a look at your claws!" said Krabs. "My claws.....?" asked Larry. "Daddy, you're creeping him out!" said Pearl. Krabs inspected Larry's claws. "Hmmmmm.....not too shabby," he said. "What's going on?" asked Larry. "He has this crazy obsession that if any man who wants to marry me, he has to be put through the Claw Test!" said Pearl. "The Claw Test????" asked Larry. "What the heck is that??" "You'll see, lad," said Krabs. "You'll see...." The rest of the gang sat around watching from the couch. "I don't wanna miss this, Patrick!" said SpongeBob. "It looks thrilling, SpongeBob!" said Patrick. That day, Larry had to lift trucks over his head, chop bricks in half with his claws, and lift weights heavier than a dinosaur. Larry was sweating as he held a weight above his head. "Mr. Krabs......*pant*.....this weight.....*pant*.....feels like a dinosaur!" said Larry. "It is a dinosaur, lad!" said Krabs. Larry looked up, and was shocked to find he was holding a T-Rex in his hands. "Ahhhh!" he freaked out. He dropped it, the T-Rex busted through the wall, and picked up Charles Dingleberry. "Ahhhh! Not again!! Put me down, you beast!!" said Charles. The creature ate Charles in one bite. Larry stared freakishly at Krabs. "Hey, we have time machine, what else do you expect?" said Krabs. "That is just DISTURBING!!!" said Larry. "I'm out of here!!! Goodbye, Pearl!!" screamed Larry. Pearl began crying, as Larry stormed out the door. "Larry!!! Come back, I beg you!!!" cried Pearl. Suddenly, the T-Rex picked up Larry. "Ahhhh!!!! Bad T-Rex! Bad!!" said Larry. The creature opened its mouth wide, and threw Larry into its mouth. "Nooooooooo!!!!! Larry!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Pearl. She fell down, and cried her eyes out. Krabs came to comfort her. "He was a good man," said Krabs. "I hate to admit it, but his claws are even better than mine. If he was still alive, we would've allowed him to marry you." "I'm gonna miss him so much," sniffed Pearl. The T-Rex began causing havoc throughout the Bikini Bottom Retirement Community. The beast picked up several residents, and ate them whole. Plankton arrived on the scene. "He doesn't respond well to screaming and running! Everyone shut up and stand still!" said Plankton. Things began to calm down. Plankton began petting the creature bellow the neck. "Good boy....calm down, buddy....who's a good T-Rex? Who's a good T-Rex? You're a good T-Rex!" The beast laid down on its back, and Plankton began rubbing its tummy. "I love you so much, buddy!" said Plankton. Krabs and Pearl watched from a distance. "Larry......*sniff*....I miss you so much," she cried. The T-Rex crapped, and huge load of slimy brown crap, with flies swarming around it splashed in front of Pearl and Krabs. Larry had been digested and killed. "See! There he is! Good as new, eh?" said Krabs. Pearl gave Krabs a dirty look. "Umm.......you wanna go get a pony?" said Krabs. Pearl gave Krabs a dirty look. "Sorry....." said Krabs. Category:Episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Reckless and Retired episodes Category:Doctor Bugs Category:Dragon Ball Category:Reckless and Retired Season 1 Category:2014